


Bethly week prompt: Red

by grey_orchids



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_orchids/pseuds/grey_orchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's POV, AU after Alone. Beth makes Daryl see colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bethly week prompt: Red

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_  
_

I didn’t realize how how far I had fallen until I reached that fork in the road, and all I saw was black.

  


When her gold hair emerged from the darkness, it felt like I took a truck to the chest. The group swarmed, every one of them pulling her into themselves. I lost the ability to act without thinking, and disappeared into the shadows. 

I imagined her eyes seeking my own from behind Maggie’s enveloping embrace. 

I denied myself the joy of imagination. Every touch, every word, I stored it as far down as I could push. I begged the universe to stop me from feeling the burning red imprint that the trace of her fingertips left behind. 

I denied it until I couldn’t. 

Until she had pressed herself into every crack, and I had no where left to hide. _"What are you afraid of?”_ She finally whispers. The desperation in her voice - illusion or permission? 

I can think of a hundred things I’m afraid of. Colourless glints of individual fears dotting the landscape like the ghosts of stars. 

Her lips find mine, and I’m a prisoner in my own body. I can’t deserve the yellow happiness that washes over me. The rose-tinted glasses she designs for my very existence feels permanent. 

I can’t deserve her, but she’s here. When she’s had enough waiting, all I see is red. The way my body displaces her own is nothing short of blinding. Strong and passionate, it is a red like no other I’ve ever seen in nature. Every memory before her is washed out and grey-scaled. 

Now she fills me with a kaleidoscope of colours, and I know it’s exactly as it was meant to be. 


End file.
